Hallelujah
by BoarderKC
Summary: Its the same dance over and over. You start to tell me your sorry. And I believe you. You say things will be different. And I believe you. You kiss me. And I fall for you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, not that I mention actual digimon in here at all. Nor do I own the song Hallelujah.  
  
  
Hallelujah  
  
  
{I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord…}  
  
  
He sat on his bed with his guitar in his lap, playing quietly, trying a new tune he had been working on. He was desperately trying to finish it by the end of the week. It was an apology.  
  
{But you don't really care for music, do you…}  
  
He pulled his hand from the strings and with a defeated sigh rested his forehead on the smooth wood. Would she accept it?  
  
{It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift…}  
  
After the first break up, she accepted him back. The second, she forgave him. And they continued on the same dance starting with so much enthusiasim and love. Then time would pass, he'd get uncomfortable and break it off. Now he wanted her back.  
  
{The baffled king composing Hallelujah…}  
  
Or maybe she was just his security and he just needed her there.  
  
{Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah…}  
  
He set down the guitar and walked outside onto his balcony.  
  
{Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you…}  
  
He leaned out on the railing and stared out over the bright city. Cars honked and alarms went off along with the regular sounds of the city.  
  
'I messed everything up,' he thought to himself in disappointment. 'I loved you and you felt the same for me, but it was never enough. Not for me. I could never accept you.'  
  
He turned away from the street below and looked up into the midnight blue sky dotted with stars. This would be the perfect inspiration had his thoughts not been focused some place else.  
  
Something on the roof above caught his attention. A lone figure, on a purple beach towel, was moon bathing on the room of the appartment building. Her eyes were closed and her face shone with the beauty he wished he could still hold.  
  
{She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair…}  
  
You stole my heart, I broke yours. I gave you everything you could ever ask for, but I took it all away.  
  
{And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…}  
  
"I miss you…"  
  
{Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah…}  
  
He stepped up onto the railing and lifted himself up onto the roof. He walked over to where she lay and sat down crosslegged. She didn't open her eyes.  
  
{Baby, I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you…}  
  
He knew what to say. It was automatic, it was everynight. "How long are you going to be out here?" He asked. "It going to be cold tonight."  
  
"I dunno," she mumbled. "Later."  
  
"Are you really moving out tomorrow?" He asked, playing with his shoelace.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"You mean you don't know."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
{I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march…}  
  
He touched her leg. "Please don't move out just to spite me."  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up. She glared at him with teary, bloodshot eyes that he had gotten use to seeing instead of the regular bronze color. "Matt, this isn't about spiting you. I just…need to be away from you." She looked away. "I can't be around you anymore."  
  
{It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…}  
  
"Why…"  
  
{Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah…}  
  
She just stared at him, but said nothing. They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.  
  
{There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you…}  
  
He touched her hand. She didn't pull away, but she didn't encourage him. "Sora, I…"  
  
"Matt, stop. This is how it starts everytime." She pulled her hand away and ginger hair fell into her face.  
  
{I remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too…}  
  
"You start to tell me your sorry. And I believe you. You say things will be different. And I believe you. You kiss me. And I fall for you." She met his blue eyes and he saw she was crying again.   
  
{And every breath we drew was Hallelujah…}  
  
"I don't want to fall for you again because I'll never stop falling for you! I can't say no because I love you!"  
  
{Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah…}  
  
"I can't."  
  
{Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you…}  
  
He stared up into the sky and laid back on the rooftop with his hands rested behind his head. Why couldn't it work? Why did he mess up so bad? Why did God spite him so?  
  
{It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light…}  
  
She sobbed on her blanket beside him as a chilly breeze, lifting goose bumps on their arms. He stared up into the star studded sky, trying to ignore her.  
  
{It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…}  
  
But you can't ignore someone you love with all your heart.  
  
{Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah…}  
  
He sat up and touched her arm. "Come on, we're inside." He got up and jumped off the roof to the balcony. A few moments passed before she appeared at the edge and he helped her down. In one solid motion he swept he off her feet and carried her back into the modest appartment they shared. He placed her in her bed in the room down the hall from his own. He walked out and closed the door.  
  
{Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah…}  
  
Her sobbing continued into the hall and he just stared at the door. "I loved you…"  
  
  
Please review. I think this is really good, let me know what you think! Happy Valentines Day. 


End file.
